Escaping Destiny
by Lilac Rose1
Summary: Frodo has the responcibility of the Ring and the company sets out, with one addition. NON MARY SUE! Possibility of LA later on.
1. Default Chapter

Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood, was confused. It didn't happen often, but when it did the confusion was profound. He looked around him, blue eyes picking out tiny details that all but the rangers would miss and yet he found no trace of his quarry. This was Rivendell, home of Lord Elrond, a place he knew like the back of his own hand. And yet.. Why could he find nothing out of place? Where had she gone? He stopped and turned at a slight noise behind him, there was nothing. When he turned back around, however, he was greeted with a pair of laughing blue eyes. He jumped, and swore before joining his companion in the laughing hysteria that had taken her over.  
  
"Fooled...You" she gasped, her head thrown back, her face to the heavens. Legolas nodded, sitting up holding the stitch in his side. "You did" he looked over at her. "Profoundly" The she elf pulled herself up, offering a hand to Legolas, who took it without complaint. Behind them, a horn blew, both elves found themselves looking towards the source of the noise. They looked back to each other, before breaking into a run.  
  
"WHY?!" Kari stamped her foot, tears flowing down her cheeks. "Why do you have to go Legolas?!" she turned to the human beside her cousin, beating on his chest with small fists. "WHY do you always take him away?!" she continued to beat. "WHY WHY WHYYYYY!?" The male stepped back, and long fingered hands took her shoulders. Legolas went to his knees before her, meeting her eyes. He smiled, brushing stands of her firey hair from her face. The anger seeped away, through the tears remained. "Why?" "My father is unwell, Kari, you know I must go" he gave her a smile, and wiped the tears from her cheeks with a gentle move. "I wont be away long, I should be back soon" Kari sniffed. "You always say that" she sniffed. "Last time it took years!" her eyes welled up again. "Now, Kari, that was not of my doing you know that" Legolas looked stern, just for a moment, then the expression passed. Kari knew she was being unreasonable, but she didn't care. Behind Legolas the human coughed, the Prince drew her into a hug, before standing. "I will come back as soon as I can" he gave her a smile. "I promise"  
  
**** ***** *****  
  
The dress was lovely, and it would look exquisite, on anyone else but Kari that was. Or at least that was Kari's opinion. Everyone else seemed to think differently, however. Servants were bustling in and out, making sure she was getting ready. Kari herself was still dressed in the breeches she had been wearing that morning. There was a knock on the door, which Kari ignored. Another, then a steady pounding. Kari looked down from her window. When the door finally opened, it was onto an empty room, an abandoned drawing on the windowsill.  
  
Kari ran, purely for the love of running, she came to the edge of the wood and stopped, climbing upwards, clinging to the branches of the nearest tree until she came to the top branch. Here her head pushed forth from the foliage like a rare and vibrant flower, her hair a bright red halo around her pale face. She watched, no one bothered to tell her which officials were coming to Rivendell, which people she could talk to. There was always Arwen, of course, but the two elves differed to such an extent, it was hard to hold a conversation for long. Kari let her mind wander, to far off places and people that were growing so fague in her memories. Legolas, of course, still stood to the front of her mind. The cousin she adored, and saw so little of. She had not seen him in decades, and in the nights she wondered if perhaps, they too would differ so widely when they would meet again.  
  
Something brought her back to the present. There was an unmanned horse on the road, plodding along as though exhausted. She focused on it, and saw in the distance the riding gear, it looked for all the world as if the rider had fallen from his saddle. But elves didn't fall, not without 'help' and beneath the trees.. Yes there was a noise there. The type of noise that comes from someone trying not to make any. Kari dropped, silently, to the branch below, then the branch below that. Indeed, there was a hooded figure, stooped. An Intruder. She looked around, no it was too late now to call for aid, and the guards were too far away. She ran silently along the length of the branch that she was on, leaping to another until she leapt from the branches and tackled the intruder to the ground. There was a moment of confusion, as he tried to throw her off and couldn't. After a struggle she found herself on her back, pinned to the ground. She struggled, and there was a laugh. A deep, throaty laugh and she froze. Above her the figure pulled back his cloak hood, and the long blonde locks spilled forth. It was Legolas, and he was laughing.  
  
Kari sat with her back against the stone wall, Legolas by her side. They were talking, about everything and of nothing at all. Kari had soon found out her fears were unfounded, Legolas and she got on like they always had. She looked over at him, and raised an eyebrow. "Why did you leave your horse? Come in on foot, this way of all ways" Legolas beside her laughed. "I wondered when you would ask it of me, you have danced around the question since you found me" "You are still not answering me, Legolas" He laughed. "My horse is back up the trail, it waits for my return. I wanted to come back privately." He smiled, the same smile she had always known. "I get sick of the smiles of the highborns" Kari choked, and looked at him. "Hypocrite! You're a prince! You do not get higher!" Legolas laughed. "Its true. What is it Aragorn says? Ah yes. Blue blood. I do not believe you will find blood bluer than mine, but.." He shrugged. "I still get sick of it." There was a shout far off. "They are looking for you" Legolas commented, mildly. Kari looked guilty. "They are. I left without.ehm, seeking permission" "Permission?" "I jumped from the window" Legolas laughed, and got to his feet, with a fluid grace that the half Elven Kari could only dream of. He reached down and helped her up. She took a moment, curled into his chest to let herself come to terms with his presence. Legolas held her, before backing away with an apologetic smile. "I must go, and so must you" and with that he turned, and disappeared into the forest.  
  
Kari we greeted by highly strung elves. She was shoved towards the bathing room, then dressed with a speed that she hadn't deemed possible. As she looked at herself in the mirror she was forced to admit, yes, the dress did look good. Her vibrant red hair curled naturally around her face, the forest green dress brought out her blue eyes wonderfully. She looked like some kind of rare flower, young and green. She brushed a strand of hair behind her pointed ears. Karitryn Half-Elven. Lord Elrond was half elven, perhaps that was why she had never been treated badly here. Here, at least, her half-breed race was accepted. The horns blew, and she turned, speeding from the room.  
  
Lord Elrond and Arwen were already standing at the bottom of the steps, and she hurried to meet them. She stood out among the elves, all of whom seemed to be varying degrees of either Brunette or Blonde. Arwen was talking in a hushed tone to her father. Kari caught the words "Aragorn" and "Halflings" before the horn blew again, and the conversation was silenced. Kari turned to look, entering was Legolas, his white stallion proudly baring the prince of Mirkwood. Legolas looked clean and tidy, indeed there was a small house just inside the borders of Rivendell for the incoming visitors to get themselves ready. She and Legolas shared a secret glance, his eyes danced with hidden laughter. But he did not dismount, behind him came another man. He was tall, his dark hair long for a human male's, but too short for an elf's. It was not until she met his eyes with her own that she knew his name, and once she did she cursed her own stupidity. Aragorn, son of Arathorn smiled at her, and she smiled back.  
  
"Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood, I am Honoured by your Presence" Lord Elrond spoke in a booming voice, a smile in his eyes. Legolas bowed. "I am honoured to be here, Lord Elrond" "Aragorn, Son of Arathorn" Elrond gave a small bow. "You are welcome, as always" Aragorn bowed, and turned, bringing forward three smaller figures Kari had paid no attention to before. "May I introduce the Hobbits. Samwise Gamgee, Meriadock Brandybuck and Peregrine Took" The three gave small bows, before Lord Elrond sent them inside to freshen up and rest. The official welcome faded away, and there was a true welcome for the home comers.  
  
Arwen hugged Legolas tightly, whispering her greetings in a teary voice. Legolas hugged her back, though he was slightly less moved. Kari herself hugged Aragorn with a feirceness she usually reserved for Legolas alone. The heir of Isildur greeted her with equal warmth, before being swept up in Arwens more personal embrace. 


	2. A feast, and A champion

The feast was still going on, and would for many hours yet, but Kari was not inside. She sat on the balcony edge, one leg up and the other dangling. She looked out over the kingdom of Rivendell. Once it had seemed so impossibly huge, so boundless and wonderful. Now it no longer seemed so, the forests that she had once thought lasted miles she could cross in an hour, rivers she had once thought eternally deep she could reach the bottom. It was true, then, what the travellers said. Rivendell is for the young, the old and the tired. Kari grew tired of the borders that seemed to draw in around her, like a skin that she was fast outgrowing. She grew tired of the same old routine. Most of all, she grew tired of being caged.  
  
And caged she was, within walls of wonder, she was caged. For never once since her finding had she been outside the borders of Rivendell with permission. Once, true, she had ventured out, but she had been found scant footsteps from the border, and Elrond had been livid with rage. Kari could feel the change now, though. In the nights before there had been a halfling brought in for healing. She knew now, it was a halfling, at the time she had thought it some wounded villager. This coming had triggered some change, and it carried itself over the air, flowing through the veins of living things. The dread within her dreams, she had once known nothing of, was growing. And then there were the whispers...  
  
Long fingers gripped her shoulders, and she jumped. Doubtless she would have fallen had Legolas not maintained his hold on her. Her cousin smiled down at her, raising an eyebrow. "titta wilin" He brushed a small strand of her hair from her face. "Why are you out here alone, what troubles you?" Kari contemplated, for a moment, telling Legolas of her thoughts, of her feelings but she did not. Legolas would probably dismiss it as a childish notion. He may be her cousin, and adored, but he was still.. She ceased the train of thought. "Nothing is wrong Legolas" she gave him a smile. "I was just thinking" Legolas smiled, and in a moment scooped her up into his arms and carried her back inside. "Thoughts are not for tonight, tonight we will be merry" he kissed her forehead as he set her down. "There is much time for thoughts" Kari did not show her puzzlement, instead she allowed herself to be whirled onto the dance floor by Legolas, where she spent the next few hours going from partner to partner, all dark thoughts forgotten.  
  
"She is tired of this place, Aragorn" Legolas ran a hand through his blond locks, letting out a sigh. "I fear for her, if Lord Elrond does not release his hold on her willingly, even for a short time, she will break it. And then the harmonies know where she will go" Aragorn smiled. "With you, as she has always craved to do, Legolas" Legolas shook his head, turning his blue eyes on his friend. "Aragorn, Mirkwood is no better for her than is Rivendell, it will but surpress her for a little more time" Aragorn smiled, and pushed away from the balcony. He patted Legolas' shoulder comfortingly "Do not worry, Legolas, we will find something" He pulled Legolas from the balcony along with him, back into the noise and music of the dance. "See Legolas? She is content for tonight, at least, allow yourself to be also" and with that he left. Legolas shook his head and started towards the doors of the 'Hall of Fire' "Would that a could, Aragorn, Would that I could"  
  
When Kari, tired of Dancing, turned and walked through the doors into the Hall of Fire she spotted Legolas in the half shadows. He seemed deep in conversation with a dark haired elf, who stood and left as Kari drew closer. Legolas looked up and smiled at her. She opened her mouth to speak, but as another song began she merely shrugged with a smile, and sat on the floor at Legolas' feet, as the seat beside him had been taken by another elf seconds before. She recognised the voice as that of the Halfling Bilbo Baggins. She sat, allowing herself to be swept away by his words and tales. Behind her Legolas would talk and listen at intervals, his fingers idly playing in her fiery hair. Though the singers, and storytellers changed many times Kari's contentedness did not wane along with the night. She sat with her head rested against Legolas' leg, his fingers playing with her hair, and she had no desire to do anything else. Her feeling of being caged was forgotten, along with her dark thoughts of before. Legolas gave a soft tug on her hair, and she listened, instead to his conversation. Many things could pass unspoken between the cousins, who were often as close as siblings. She recognised the voice as Aragorn's. "Elrond is speaking of the prophecy, of the." Aragorn's voice dropped until even with her elfish hearing Kari could not hear him, "and of the halflings. If we are to travel then perhaps he will allow her to come along with us. She will be more use than the hobbits at any rate." Aragorn sounded exhausted. He stood and left some time later, Legolas lent forward.  
  
"Pleased, titta wilin?" Kari smiled and nodded, before allowing herself to fade into the music again.  
  
She awoke being carried along the corridor, strong familiar arms kept her close, her head was resting against his shoulder. She gave no movement, no noise, to allow Legolas to know that she had awoken. It reminded her of when she was smaller, before he had left the last time. He had found her, curled up on a stone bench, asleep, her book fallen from her lap. He had carried her back to her room, then made a separate journey just to get her book for her. She felt herself slide back into sleep, lulled by the soft sound of Legolas' heart.  
  
She awoke, and there was a bell tolling. The council bell. She stood, and quickly washed and dress, leaving her dress laid on the bed. She dressed in breeches and hurried along the corridors of Rivendell. She reached the corridor which lead to the meeting, only to find two hobbits sat against the walls, listening. Although she thought them to be on the same quest as herself, she did not want to listen with them. Alone, she could perhaps hear much more and stand a better chance of remaining uncaught. She took a detour, outside and up into the trees. She listened as Gandalf told of the Ring, and of its power.  
  
A man stood forward. "Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of my people are your lands kept safe!" Kari almost spat, so easily men became angry, she did not understand what he thought could be accomplished. Gandalf had said, had he not, that the ring could only destroy? Why would the man not listen? Then she almost moved too fast, she would surely have been discovered. The man had insulted Aragorn! She held herself back, indeed, Legolas stood by him. She watched as a Dwarf stood, and struck at it. She alone seemed to notice that the hobbit flinched, but no, Gandalf had seen, for he sat by his side. She bristled, she wanted to get in there, for as the argument started she could hear the words of the Dwarf, and the Man. Why were they all so blind?!  
  
And then she heard it, or thought she did. There was a whispering, a dark whispering within her mind. The ring, though she did not know it, was reaching out of Karitryn Half Elven, reaching for her mind. But it retreated, it had found a better host for its plans.  
  
The nine were chosen, Legolas of course among them. Kari felt her eyes tear up, she caught and held the sob in her throat before turning and running silently back along the branches until she came to the waterfall. Here she dropped down, and sobbed. Behind her Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood watched her go with shining eyes.  
  
The council broke, within the week they would leave Rivendell, the Fellowship of the Nine. Legolas caught Aragorn's arm and held him back. "Kari was here" he whispered as an elf passed them both. "I thought I saw something move, but I thought it was just a bird, your eyes are better than mine, however" Legolas let his hand drop and ran it through his hair, frowning. "How do I tell her Aragorn? What do I tell her?" "The Truth" Aragorn saw the distress on his friends face and patted his shoulder. "She's a big girl now, Legolas, I will talk to Elrond" Legolas looked at him with thankful eyes, and the ranger walked away. Legolas stood a second and watched him go, lost in thought as he watched the rangers retreating form, before turning himself, and heading out the way he had saw Kari go.  
  
"Why do you cry, Lady Elf?" Kari jumped, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. She turned and looked over her shoulder. The man stood there, he was tall, brown blond hair fell over his shoulders. He smiled down at her, and she managed to pull up a smile in return. "Why do you Cry, Beautiful one?" Kari took a breath. "The world is a cruel place. My Aratoamin leaves tomorrow, and I fear he will not return" The man looked confused as he sat beside her. "I fear I know little elfish, Is he your lover?" Kari burst out laughing, then to soothe his feelings replied. "Aratoamin means Champion. He is my cousin, Legolas" The man nodded. "He was at the meeting, was he not?" "He may have been, I would not know" The man laughed. "No need to guard your back with me, Lady, I am no traitor, I will not sell you out" Kari looked at him and smiled. There passed a moment, and he stood, bidding his farewell as he walked off. She paused a while looking over the waterfall.  
  
"Come out, Legolas" The elven prince came out as silently as he had arrived, and sat beside her. There was another silence before he said. "Aratoamin?" He questioned, and smiled. Kari relaxed and lent against him "Amin liy llie selen, ent Amin dele ten' llie . Amin sint llie poldora aul eny leha Amin sal' del tanya llie n' entul" (I love you Cousin, and I worry about You. I know your strength in battle but I still worry that you will not return) Kari sighed, relieved that Legolas knew now how she felt, and at the same time ashamed that she had told him. Legolas sighed, and hugged her close. He kissed her forehead. "I always come back Amin Cartel" (My Rose) he looked out over the waterfall. "Aragorn is talking to Lord Elrond, I want you to come with us, and Aragorn agrees with me"  
  
There was a soft sound behind them, and Aragorn stepped out from under the trees.  
  
"Amin cael beth" (I have word) 


End file.
